


if we die tomorrow

by storytellerj



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Loïc Nottet - Fandom, Måns Zelmerlöw - Fandom
Genre: Eurovision Song Contest 2015, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerj/pseuds/storytellerj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот мальчик срывающимся на высоких нотах голосом поёт ему о том, что он - тот, которого зовут лишь для того, чтобы оттянуться, на его безымянном пальце блестит обручальное кольцо, а в глазах - хмельное желание напополам с безумием, и Монс не знает, с чего бы начать - с пьяного поцелуя или с осторожного вопроса о том, как ему вообще разрешили жениться в столь юном возрасте, ведь сейчас любое действие приведёт к действительно неизбежному для этого вечера концу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if we die tomorrow

Они пьяны, оба, и Монс даже не думает искать другого оправдания происходящему. Он помнит дорогу до клуба, этого странно смущённого мальчика, постоянно засовывающего руки в карманы, и постепенно, с каждой стопкой неизвестного алкогольного напитка этот образ всё больше рассеивается, и на его место встаёт совершенно другой Лоик - такой, какого Монс видит сейчас. Его самого алкоголь берёт достаточно долго, и должно пройти весьма много времени, чтобы перед глазами помутнело хоть чуть-чуть, но вот юный неискушенный Нотте являет собой пример человека, который пьёт очень редко, и поэтому швед уже представляет то, как мальчик будет виснуть у него на шее по пути назад в отель.

Лоик расслабляется, забывается, на его блестящем от пота лбу танцуют ядовито-зелёные отблески софитов, а сам он, подперев одной ладонью голову так, что средним пальцем закрывает глаз, а мизинец кладёт на верхнюю губу, в перерывах между стопками искренне улыбается, лениво моргая, сидящему напротив Монсу.

\- Ты победишь, - и поднимает очередную ёмкость, наполненную алкоголем, а шведу хочется вырвать её у него из рук, но он не решается, потому что на десерт оставлено то, как Лоик запрокидывает голову, беззащитно открывая бледную шею, и Монс сжимает пальцы в кулак, видя, как двигается острый кадык.

Они оба понимают, что завтра, чёрт возьми, самый главный день для них обоих, и что эти мгновенные случайные отношения, завязавшиеся ещё в самом начале, ещё на отборе, начавшиеся с кроткой улыбки бельгийца и широкой - шведа, закончатся так же быстро, как и начались. Отчаянно, моментально вспыхнув, озарив и опалив оба болезненно сжавшихся сердца, через пару суток осядут на них пеплом триумфальной победы одного и горького поражения другого. Они оба понимают, что алкоголь, уханье басов, ослепительные софиты, красный кожаный диван и тёплая майская ночь - это лишь временное помутнение рассудка, такое же нежное, как крем бельгийских вафель, и такое же безрассудное и не поддающееся логическому объяснению, как стокгольмский синдром.

Монс всегда знал, что обладатели зелёных глаз - немного колдуны, но ему ещё никогда не приходилось сталкиваться с настолько обезоруживающими чарами как те, какие предстали перед ним сейчас: из памяти начисто выскальзывает тот момент, когда швед пересаживается на диван к сопернику поневоле, а тот, плюя на понятие личного пространства, льнёт к нему, заглядывая в его коньячного цвета глаза своими обманчиво доверчиво распахнутыми светло-зелёными. Он, опьяневший, бормочет что-то по-французски, а Монс даже не пытается его понять, потому что слышит, как кто-то из толпы визжит о своей просьбе включить Chandelier, и в этом паршивом клубе с режущей глаз светомузыкой у девятнадцатилетнего мальчика рядом открывается второе дыхание. Этот мальчик срывающимся на высоких нотах голосом поёт ему о том, что он - _тот, которого зовут лишь для того, чтобы оттянуться_ , на его безымянном пальце блестит обручальное кольцо, а в глазах - хмельное желание напополам с безумием, и Монс не знает, с чего бы начать - с пьяного поцелуя или с осторожного вопроса о том, как ему вообще разрешили жениться в столь юном возрасте, ведь сейчас любое действие приведёт к действительно неизбежному для этого вечера концу.

\- А что, если мы умрём завтра, - перекрикивает колонки бельгиец, - что нам останется показать? - и откидывает голову, возвращаясь к "Люстре", и во весь голос поёт о том, что _не посмотрит вниз, не откроет глаз, будет пить до самого утра_. И влажные поцелуи, оставляемые Монсом на его шее, крепкая рука, сдавливающая её сзади - Лоик задыхается от внезапно ставшего раскалённым воздуха, обжигающего лёгкие изнутри, а певица продолжает надрываться, кричать о том, что будет жить так, будто завтрашнего дня не существует, а в голове шведа только сладкий голос соперника - _что, если мы умрём завтра_ , и он сам мысленно отвечает ему - _живи так, будто завтра никогда не наступит_ , и даже смеётся тому, как глупо похожи их песни.

И завтра может действительно не наступить, в чём Монс наполовину уверен, ибо за то, что они сейчас творят, они будут гореть в Аду, но даже его пламя не будет настолько горячо, настолько тот самый внутренний ритм, которому Лоик с явным наслаждением отдаётся - отдаётся весь, полностью, изгибается на до рези в глазах белых отельных простынях, и его голос становится на пару децибел выше того, каким он исполняет припев в "Полюби меня снова"*. Он неожиданно сильно хватается за плечи шведа, забывает о том, что его соперник не знает французского, и бормочет что-то неразборчивое на родном языке, когда тот кусает губы, едва удерживая себя, чтобы не сорваться, чтобы не сделать мальчику - действительно совсем ещё мальчику - очень больно, стараясь дарить ему, возможно, самое первое _греховное_ наслаждение, сцеловывая с щёк редкие слёзы, а с губ - шаткие стоны, с каким-то неописуемым восторгом присваивая их себе.

Ранним утром под ласковыми лучами робкого солнца Лоик снова шепчет в губы шведа то, что тот наверняка победит, а Монс не отнекивается, хотя на другом поле боя он признаёт своё полное и окончательное поражение: теперь Лоик держит в своей ладони не только его руку, но и, сам ещё этого не понимая, его сердце, отбивающее ту самую дробь, о которой ему ещё не раз предстоит сегодня спеть.

**Author's Note:**

> *имеется в виду выступление Лоика на "The Voice", когда он исполнял кавер на John Newman - "Love me again". Очень советую послушать и отметить то, как он в припеве вместо "I" тянет что-то больше похожее на "aah" ;)
> 
> А про то, что Лоик женат, я вычитала вооот тут: http://topomusic.ru/loik-notte в "Интересных фактах". Они не претендуют на то, чтобы быть правдой, но мало ли...


End file.
